Méhecske VS Vöröske
by Fyndra
Summary: Az emberölő és örök ellenfelének párbaja... Khm... Kicsit más szemszögből...


Május eleje volt, a madarak csicseregtek, a fák zölden nyújtózkodtak az ég felé, a hangyák meg – nos, azt tették, amit a hangyák általában szoktak, bármi is legyen az. Közülük öt-hatan mindezt azonban csak addig csinálták, míg egy méla szamuráj keresztül nem gázolt rajtuk. A kissé figyelmetlen férfi egy hölgy – lásd még: domina, hisztigép, kendzsucu-kókler, sóher némber – társaságában lépett be az előttük álló dódzsó ajtaján, ám hirtelen idegrángásai támadtak, mikor meglátta, ki várja odabenn.

Szerencséjére nem a kovács volt, akitől fizetés nélkül lenyúlta az extra ritka, és így komoly eszmei értéket képviselő, ámbár eredeti funkcióit ellátni képtelen fordított pengéjű kardját.

Szerencsétlenségére fő-főellensége volt, akivel még akkor rúgta össze a port, mikor a népességszám szabályozása érdekében kedélyes vérengzéseket rendeztek forradalom néven. 10 éve történt az eset, mégis félt, hogy haragosa revansot kíván venni, amiért beszólt neki, és saccperkábé 300 másik elmebetegnek, akik a haverjai voltak. A méla szamuráj eme hosszú bevezető után megköszörülte torkát, hogy végre szóhoz jusson a narráció tengerében.

- Szaitó Hadzsime.

Rá várakozó ellenfele, egy személy- és vagyonőr egyenruhás, kardos, mogorva alak felkelt a padlóról, ahol eddig ült. Mormogott valamit a felfázásról, de ezt maximum ő maga hallhatta.

- Himura Battószai – mondta hangosan.

Feltételezhetően nem bemutatkozás volt, hanem megszólítás, mivel a másik elővett egy frissen készített névjegykártyát a kimonója ujjából és átnyújtotta.

- Már Himura Kensin.

- Vándor, házvezető, mediátor, családsegítő terapeuta, logisztikus. Hm. Úgy látom, feleslegesen jöttem. A kardforgatást kivetted a repetoárodból.

Kensin összehúzta a szemét.

- Elég a sárga csíkos necc-egyenruhátokra gondolnom, és rögtön visszakerül a listámra.

A személy- és vagyonőr erre tipikus rosszfiús-köpködős röhögésben tört ki, ami remek tüdőedzésnek is beillett volna. Ezek után heves köhögőroham tört rá az iménti röhögéstől, így csak jó másfél perc múlva tudott megszólalni, kissé kiesve méltóságteljes szerepköréből.

- Talán azt képzeled, le tudsz győzni?

Kensin ugyan nem viszonozta a röhögést, de a tőle telhető leggúnyosabb hangon próbált válaszolni

- Miért, te csak a második legjobb voltál a kiotói méhecskék közt. Mindenki tudja, hogy Okita Szósi volt a legjobb, csak te annyit füstöltél – amit az előző köhögésed is bizonyít –, hogy szegény végül belehalt a passzív dohányzásba.

Szaitó, akinek Kensinnel ellentétben mindenki csak a vezetéknevét használta, mert a keresztneve megegyezett a harcot indító „hadzsime" utasítással, felmordult.

- Hazugság! Az ő neve Szódzsi volt, nem Szósi! Csak az a hülyegyerek ötvenféleképp írta, hogy összezavarja az ellenfeleit, és megőrjítse a történelemtudósokat!

- Nem akarjátok hanyagolni a történelemórát, és inkább harcolni, vagy valami? - vetette közbe a hölgy (domina / hisztigép / kendzsucu-kókler / sóher némber), aki látszólag több izgalomra vágyott, ha már csak a „háttérben ácsorogva aggódó nő" szerepköre hárult rá a jelenetben, és az is kimerült ebben az egy mondatban.

- Igaza van a kis hölgynek, bár szerintem inkább kint intézzük el a dolgot, mert úgyis kevés a dódzsó errefelé, nem szívesen rombolnám itt benn a berendezést – mondta Szaitó. Kensin egyetértően bólogatott, mert mióta Tokióban időzött, legalább háromszor kellett újjáépítenie az edzőtermet – ahányszor felbukkant egy új ellenfél, annak képességei általában kimerültek a környezete leamortizálásában. A háttérben ácsorgó hölgy (domina / hisztigép / stb.) viszont a „ruróni", aka. „vándor" fogalmát kissé szabadosan értelmezte, belevéve a kőműves és ács tevékenységet is, így a csaták utáni tatarozás mindig Kensinre maradt.

Kimentek hát az udvarra, ahol mindössze egy, jó esetben a kora miatt mélynövésű kölyök gyakorlatozott bambuszkarddal, bár a gyakorlatozás mindössze abból állt, hogy futonokat porolt vele. Rajta kívül csak egy égimeszelő exbunyós, egy drogügyletek miatt körözött orvosnő, egy inszomniás belügyminiszter, egy hiperaktív rendőrfőnök, a japán szárazföldi erők főfőparancsnoka, pár ál-Battószai és az Akabeko nevű vendéglátóipari egység teljes személyzete és A-menüsei lófráltak. Alig ötven ember. Mikor páran megneszelték, hogy párbaj készülődik, ideiglenes lelátó összetákolásába fogtak, az akabekós felszolgálólányok pedig sebtiben pomponos próbát tartottak. Valaki felismerte Szaitót, és bedobott egy „Bárcsak Enyhe Kellemetlenségek Érnék* Mibu Farkasait!" szlogent, de igen gyorsan elhallgatott, mikor hozzávágtak egy Dómo-kun plüsst. Szaitó sosem pazarolta szívesen a kardját 3 fejezetnél rövidebb fellépési idővel rendelkező háttérkarakterekre, és a plüssállat is hatékony elhallgattató módszernek bizonyult.

Az aggódó hölgy (domina, etc.) eközben olyannyira letört a várható küzdelem komolysága miatt, hogy gyorsan leültetett mindenkit, és kétségbeesésében még ételt is osztogatott. Igaz, ez valamiért nem fogyott annyira, mint várta, és a bevételek sem nyugtatták meg.

- Na, történjen már valami – jegyezte meg Kensin, akinek fél óra múlva jelenése lett volna a Világmegváltó Hősök Éves Összejövetele Zsúrkocsikkal Meg Minden nevű rendezvényen.

Szaitó felvette hírhedt pózát, amit állítólag még soha, senki sem látott, mert az ellenfelei általában nem tudtak beszámolni róla. Ezért mindenki csak feltételezte, hogy ez az a bizonyos felállás. Mindenesetre a helyzetet kihasználva a Tokiói Harsona természetesen jelenlévő munkatársa gyorsan, mindössze öt perc alatt megörökítette egy új típusú fényképezőgéppel, és előre dörzsölte a kezét az eladott példányszámok várható megugrásán.

Kensin összehúzta a szemét, és szintén beállt a maga pozíciójába, amelyet viszont már a fél környék ismert.

- Uncsiii! - jegyezte meg egy másik öngyilkosjelölt a tömegből, de a mögötte álló férfi leütötte egy hatkilós jinjang-fülbevalóval.

- Kuss – tette hozzá kedvesen, mosolyogva.

Kensin viszont ezt indításként értelmezte, és kardot rántott.

Szaitó hirtelen összegörnyedt, de nem a fájdalomtól, hiszen el se kezdték még a heccet, hanem a röhögéstől.

- Bo-bocsánat, de ugye nehem... - krákogott, és mivel az esetek többségében pókerarccal mutatkozott, próbálta elfojtani viharos érzelmeit. - Khm. Ugye nem azzal az izével akarsz harcolni...?

Kensin még összébb húzta a szemét, amitől már inkább mongolnak, mint japánnak tűnt.

- Mi bajod van vele? Rendes penge, tisztes iparosmunka, és...

- De fordítva van a pengéje...!

Szaitónak kardmániája volt, titokban a teljes fizetését katanákra költötte, így elég hamar kiszúrta, ha más kardjával valami nem volt rendben. A tömeg viszont elámult a felfedezésen.

- Mi van...?

- Aszondja, Himura kardja fordítva van, vagy mi.

- Dehá' jól fogja...

- Idióta – szólt közbe a jinjang-fülbevalós. - A penge van fordítva. Jézusom, éreztem én, hogy Kínában értelmesebbek az emberek...

Kensin elvörösödött, arcszíne szépen harmonizált a hajával.

- Én csak... Elhoztam, és... - Kitört. - Nem tudhattam, hogy annak a félnótás kovácsnak még szakképesítése sincs!

A tömeg kezdett elszéledni, mert tisztán látszott, hogy itt vér már nem fog folyni. Az inszomniás belügyminiszter valami rejtélyes oknál fogva sírva fakadt, a rendőrfőnök pedig próbálta vigasztalni, miközben időnként szúrós pillantást vetett Kensinre. Szaitó eltette a kardját, és próbált nem feltűnően vihorászni.

- Na, figyelj, Battószai... Nahahapoljuk el ezt a meccset, jó? Majd visszajövök, ha sikerült kirö- Úgy értem, ha sikerült valami normális kardot szerezned...

Ezzel a közönséggel együtt távozott, Kensin pedig megrázta az ég felé az öklét.

- Méghogy nagy ötlet a szakabató! Kösz szépen, szenszei!


End file.
